Dark Heart: Nuevo Adversario
by Ray Wolf Aran
Summary: Mark Robotnik es uno de los peores obstáculos que ha podido tener Eggman en toda su ambición de dominar el mundo Este chico inmortal e incomparablemente inteligente no permitirá que su primo cabeza de huevo utilice la colonia espacial ARK que tanto le costó reconstruir para sus fines monótonos... bueno, no sin él, claro.


Hola a todos, me llamo Ray y soy nuevo en esta sección. Antes que todo y nada, sé que es cliché esta idea y aburrida, pero se me ocurrió a los siete años y hace un tiempo quise arreglarla para que sea mejor, espero.

¿Disfruten?

* * *

_**1.- Noche de Sombras**_

- Vamos Mark, ve a ver lo que hace el abuelo – Rogaba una pequeña niña rubia quien le jalaba del brazo al chico.

- Claro que no – Respondió el chico de pelo negro- él dijo que cuando trabaja nadie debe de molestarlo y no quiero meterme en problemas con él

- No está trabajando, solo está con un sujeto de negro. Vamos solo mira por la ventana de la puerta, a ver lo que hace, no te verá. -

- Que no. -

- Y te doy mi postre por una semana. -

- …Está bien, pero por dos semanas. -

- Ni de chiste, una y media. -

- Trato. – Cerraron su trato con un apretón de manos. El chico se asomó a la izquierda, hacia un pacillo que carece de luz y que al final se encuentra una puerta con una ventana circular arriba. El joven trago saliva - Bien… aquí voy. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta a paso lento para que sus pisadas en el piso de metal sonaran apagadas.

- Vamos Mark, apresúrate un poco. -

- Cállate. – Susurró fuertemente. Cada paso que daba parecía como si se alejara cada vez más de la puerta, sabía que no tenía que entrar, tenía que dar media vuelta y volver, pero igual la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Frente a la puerta trató de ver por el cerrojo de ella, pero era realmente pequeño para lograr ver gran cosa. Intentó dar unos saltos hasta lograr esa ventana de la parte alta de la puerta, no era tan bajo como para no llegar, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerse así todo el tiempo. Lo único que lograba ver era una capsula en medio y dos figuras a la derecha, una blanca y otra negra, sabía que la blanca sería su abuelo con su bata puesta, pero el de negro era sumamente alto. Calculando visualmente su tamaño sería como unos dos metros y contando. Ambos parecían conversar, de repente el de negro levantó la vista notando a Mark observándolo. El chico bajó rápido, pero antes de lograr correr, se abrió la puerta para ser introducido en ella.

Fue levantado del tobillo derecho, colgando como un péndulo, solo se concentró en cerrar fuerte los ojos y esperar cualquier cosa.

- Creo que vino por su misma cuenta. – Dijo esa criatura.

-Es… es solo un niño, Black Doom. –Trato de convencerlo su abuelo Gerald. - ten…

-No. – Interrumpió. - Un trato es un trato. -

Mark abrió lentamente un ojo para ver a una extraña criatura, o para un niño de siete años, algo de lo cual tener miedo. Para solo el resultado de desmayarse al instante.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba recostado, quien sabe dónde, apresado y solo con su pantalón puesto. Una gran figura se apareció a su lado y, con lo que parecía su mano, comenzó a dibujar unas líneas sobre su piel. Estaba asustado pero lo único que podía hacer era ver lo que hacía esa gran figura que al parecer ni piernas tenía. Terminó de hacer una dibujo en su pecho, cerca de su clavícula derecha. Pero antes de "finalizar", dijo unos palabras poco entendible para el chico y la figura que hizo en él comenzaron a brillar. Mark no supo más que alterarse, se levantó, rompiendo como si nada unas cuerdas que lo mantenían atrapado, y se fue corriendo aun con ese dibujo brillando de tal forma.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin voltear hacia atrás, sin querer saber si lo perseguía o no, solo corrió hacía su cuarto asustado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se escondió bajo las sabanas y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos, que para él parecían horas, se abrió su puerta para solo escucharse la dulce voz de su melliza

-¿Mark?... ¿Estás aquí?

-No…

-Ay, no empieces con ésas cosas, estaba preocupada -Se acercó donde su hermano, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que vería, trató de quitarle las sábanas de encima. Tras un forcejeo la ganadora fue ella, pero soltó las sábanas inmediatamente al verlo- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasó?! -Gritó aterrada.

-Se me ha marcado la desobediencia -Dijo en un susurro con loa ojos vidriosos y el mentón temblando.

La imagen comenzó a difuminarse hasta volverse completamente oscura.

/:::::::::::::/

Apretó los ojos, varias veces, con fuerza, se estaba despertando gracias al murmullo de unas voces, además del sonido de una máquina activándose. Unos ojos rubí claro se hicieron presentes al abrir sus párpados, notablemente ahora se veía al chico más crecido y con las betas rojas en su pelo revuelto azabache parecía que le daban la apariencia de rebelde, en vez de alterado. Realmente desde ése entonces ya había crecido bastante, había obtenido la apariencia de un chico de dieciséis años, pero realmente cumplió ésa edad hace ya muchísimo tiempo.

-¡Tsk! -Resopló con desgana- Ésa patética y estúpida pesadilla de nuevo...

Se encontraba sentado en una de las vigas del techo, a gran altura por cierto, pero él desconocía el miedo a la muerte. Por el ruido repentino que comenzó a formarse abajo no lo dejaba dormir, así que decidió en asomarse a mirar. Claramente desde la distancia no se verían muy bien los detalles, pero tenían unas formas tan peculiares he únicas que se diferenciaron rápidamente cada uno, en especial por un rápido destello proveniente de la cabeza de uno, que, inevitablemente, llegó a la vista del chico.

-Estúpido calvo enfermo -Dijo con el ceño ya fruncido en su rostro. Volvió su vista a lo oscuro de su sector y sólo se dedicó a escuchar lo que ellos decían.  
Poco a poco movía su cabeza por donde dos siluetas se desplazaban fácilmente por las vigas, hasta quedar a corta distancia de él, pero sin notarlo. Él fijó su vista más en la chica se su misma edad, aparente. Le entraba curiosidad su extraña apariencia, digamos por el traje extraño y completo que usaba, pero lo que más captaron su atención fueron esos ojos color zafiro con una mirada llamativa. Era obvio para él que estarían allí por algo en particular, o sea nada bonito.

Ella volteó hacia él hasta que causaron miradas. Él no se sorprendió o nada, sólo se mantuvo mirándola como sí nada.

-Laura, ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó, la otra chica, en un susurro poco audible.

La nombrada sacudió suavemente la cabeza, como sí saliera de algún trance.

-Es... es sólo que creí ver algo -Susurró al voltear donde la otra, pero con algo de extrañeza. Luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar donde él, de reojo. Sentía una mirada sobre ella, una que le incomodaba, pero no podía dejarse intimidar por tonterías, estaba trabajando.

La chica de ojos zafiro bajo el visor, ocultando esos bellos ojos y apretó algo en su muñeca. Su traje completo comenzó a desaparecer con ella, hasta llegar al punto de volverse completamente invisible. Pensó que con ello esa sensación sobre ella se iría, pero parecía que había aumentado, era una mirada penetrante, de aquellas que quieres que deje de mirarte tan fijamente pero de igual forma te gusta que aquellos ojos se enfoquen sólo en ti.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a bajar lentamente, ya que en sus botas tenía un pequeño propulsor sigiloso, como para estos casos.

El lugar era como una gran esfera con una plataforma que te llevaba al centro, extrañamente a Mark siempre se le venía a la mente 'Cerebro' de lo X-Men, era algo parecido pero a diferencia, Cerebro era más pequeño y en el centro lo remplazaba una computadora integrada al generador de un súper cañón. Fue a ése mismo lugar donde la chica descendió y se colocó tras este, estando en sentido contrario de la plataforma hacia la salida. La otra también bajó al mismo lugar que ella, pero sin el mismo método que la anterior, se movió tan rápido como una sombra, pero no lo suficiente, ya que Mark pudo verla a la perfección, no era humana y eso le dio gracia a él.

- ¡Conseguiré las Esmeraldas del Caos, usaré la máquina para dominar el mundo y construiré mi propio legado! - Escucho del calvo.  
El ceño se le frunció por tales palabras.

- ¡Tch! Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en años. - Murmuró mirando a cualquier otro lado, aunque no había mucho que mirar allá arriba.

La chica trató de acercarse más al panel, donde se encontraba la esmeralda caos, pero se asustó cuando sintió esa mirada mucho más cerca que antes, era parecida, no la misma ya que venía de ése erizo. Trató de retroceder pero él la tomó bruscamente del brazo, desactivando su invisibilidad y dejándola vulnerable. El hombre mayor y la amiga de la chica se sorprendieron de que él la descubriera siendo invisible.

La chica murciélago iba a actuar rápido, pero algo llamó su atención por un momento, una sombra se movió rápidamente desde el techo pero le perdió de vista. Tratando de olvidarle, sacudió la cabeza y rodea el sistema para defender a su compañera del erizo que estaba por atacarla.

Por otro lado, el hombre de peso excedido quedó sorprendido del potencial que tenía el erizo negro, su determinación era admirable, pero superable por quién no se esperaba en esos momentos.

El chico había reaccionado rápido. Cuando escuchó el movimiento del erizo no dudó en bajar de su viga, descendiendo en un salto y frenándose con los propulsores mucho mejores que los de la chica quien llamó de su atención. Se plantó bloqueando la entrada, miraba en dirección hacia los demás, ya que se veía entre las 'piernas' del robot.

Puso su mano derecha bajo la manga de su chaqueta y sacó cuatro pequeñas canicas grises. Las lanzó hacia el lado, dejando que caigan al vacío y volvió a colocar su mano bajo la manga, donde presionó un botón y dos de las bolitas se dirigieron hacia Shadow a gran velocidad, volviéndose unos platillos al estar a su lado.

Shadow la miraba enojado, alzó la mano y sus dedos comenzaron a echar unas chispas pero de un momento a otro las chispas se detuvieron sin que él pensara en ello. Miró su mano confundido, sin saber qué sucedió.

- ¡Doctor Eggman, ha pasado mucho! - Se escuchó la voz de un joven atrás del bigotudo sobre su robot, todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, ya que no lo sintieron al entrar, ya que no sabían que estaba dentro, salvo el aludido que aparte de igual impresionarse se tensó al escuchar aquella voz. - ¿O mejor debería decir Ivo Robotnik? Ya que de doctor no tienes nada, y es tu verdadero nombre. - Dijo burlesco y con una sonrisa sarcástica, sin quitar esa mirada serena, profunda y calmada.

- Ésa voz... - Susurró Eggman sin creérselo aún, había pasado mucho de que mo escuchaba esa voz, obviamente reconociendo quien era. - ¡No puede ser, tú...! - Se silenció cuando volteó a asegurarse de que sea o no quien creía, pero se asustó tanto que en menos de un segundo el chico estaba agachado a su lado, sobre la máquina suya, mirándolo fijamente. No pudo aguantarse un sobresalto de su parte por ni siquiera sentir algún movimiento que le informará que se subía a su igual alto robot.

Qué hablar de las muchachas, con sólo hablando visto una rápida sombra subirse en el robot en menos de un milisegundos, según le mostró sus mentes. Aunque Laura estuviera aún sujetas al erizo, la chica murciélago aún no era descubierta y, ya sabiendo que su compañera no le ocurriría nada, pues porque notó las canicas cuando se volvieron platillos y neutralizaron el ataque, así que se mantuvo escondida a raya para vigilar todo lo ocurrido.

El chico se inclinó más al adulto, tenía un equilibrio impresionante, aunque estuviera casi en cuclillas no parecía ni balancearse u tener la tendencia de sacar sus manos de los bolsillos para tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿O es que me equivoco, primito? - Dijo tan fríamente que una escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Eggman, esa mirada tan seria y penetrante incomodaba para ése tipo de momentos tensos.

En efecto, el chico no se equivocaba en nada, realmente pocas veces se equivocaba, los años le habían mostrado y enseñado mucho como para tropezar siempre con las mismas piedras.

Al ver la reacción muda de Eggman, Mark soltó una risita burlesca de los dientes, le parecía divertido molestar a los idiotas como lo era su primo, pero más a un asustarlos.  
Elevó la vista a los demás y se enderezó. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo las cosas de su primo, caminó sobre su panel como sí nada.

- ¡Vamos Shadow! ¿Por qué no mejor dejas a ésa chica?, ya has notado que tus ataques no están funcionando. - Dijo al bajar de un salto con un tono de voz completamente distinto, adiós la frialdad y hola la típica actitud de superioridad del chico. Pero sin que ninguno lograse notarlo, pasó su mano bajo la manga nuevamente, como sí se estuviera rascando.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te crees?! - Alegó Eggman por el no cuidado del chico. Pero se retractó de inmediato cuando Mark volteó tan tétricamente hacia él que quiso que la tierra lo tragara vivo, salvo que ni en tierra estaban.

- Pues un ser más poderoso de lo que te imaginas, gordinflón. - Le respondió de una manera tan peculiar que sólo Eggman logró escuchar, aunque Mark no haya hablado bajo.  
El doctor huevo ya estaba echando humo de la cabeza por el chico que volteó sin importarle lo que el hiciese.

Eggman no dejó pasar esa oportunidad, sin titubear colocó sus manos en el panel, listo para atacar. Disparó un misil que explotó a la espalda del chico, robándole una gran sonrisa y carcajada al gordo.

Cuando el humo cesó fue que la risa de Eggman de trabó, el chico se mantenía igual, sólo que más desordenado. El caso fue que no vio que el misil sí había impactado tras él, pero no en él, más bien a metro y medio atrás suyo, haciendo que sólo se le revolviera el cabello y las ropas por el efecto de la explosión. Se lamentó tanto ese error que aún no entendía cuando Mark volvió a voltear tan lenta y escalofriante que ya se sentía hombre muerto.

- No pensé que fueras más imbécil de lo que ya eras. - Dijo viéndolo con un semblante sombrío. - Estás en mis dominios, ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como tú para no proteger mi espalda? - Cuando dijo eso, las luces de la sala se prendieron completamente, mostrándole los mil y un orificios en la pared, y los platillos orbitando serca del erizo y su robot. En teoría, estaba rodeado. - Por ese ataque de chiste podría matarte ahora mismo, pero... - Guardó silencio aproximándose al tablero, así pasando de largo al erizo con la chica.

- ¿Pero? - Repitió Eggman un poco desesperado.

- Tú quieres el arma, yo tengo el arma. - Se volteó hacia él, recargándose en el panel. - Méteme en esto y tienes pase libre a utilizarlo. –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! - Eggman se detuvo un momento. - Un segundo, tú me odias, ¿Por qué hacer algo conmigo? –

- Para ser sincero, estar un año encerrado aquí aburre, y eres al primer estúpido que veo desde entonces, así que, ¿Por qué no? –

Eggman lo pensó unos momentos, pero resignado tuvo que aceptar. Realmente era mejor tenerlo de su lado, aunque no creía que él fuera a irse al del maldito erizo azul, pero existía la posibilidad.

- ¡Hey! - Exclamó Rouge, saliendo de su escondite. - No se olviden que necesitan encontrar las esmeraldas y ¿Qué mejor para ese trabajo que unas ladronas expertas en ello? - Comentó para persuadir.

Todos voltearon a mirarla, a excepción de Mark, ya que salió por su izquierda sólo la miró de reojo y luego a la chica de igual forma.

- Tiene razón, con dos ladronas será más fácil tener las seis esmeraldas faltantes. - Concluyó el chico mirando a su primo. A lo cual Shadow asintió igual de acuerdo con él.

Nuevamente Eggman tuvo que aceptar.

- ¡Bien! ¡Mientras yo rastreo las esmeraldas, pueden usar las habitaciones abiertas! ¡Ni crean que las bloqueadas les abrirán, así que no lo intenten! ¡Son libres de pasear por las instalaciones! - Informó Mark antes de voltear a hacer su trabajo.

El doctor fue el primero en salir, ya casi le daba igual la que hiciera el chico, si al fin y al cabo su plan no duró mi cinco minutos antes de que tres más se colaran en él, perfecto.

- Me imagino que ya debe de ser hora de dejar a la chica, ¿O no, Shadow? - Agregó sin voltear Mark.

El erizo entendió su indirecta y la dejó libre, aunque ella no se movió de su lugar. A el poco le importó, así que se volteó para también irse.

- ¡Hey, erizo! - Escuchó atrás de él y rápidamente tuvo que coger la esmeralda que estaba que lo golpeaba. - ¡Cuidarla, que habrá que usarla! - Agregó, volviendo a voltear. Sintió a la murciélaga pasar a su lado camino a la salida, pero no sintió otro par de pasos más, por lo que intuyó que la chica aún no se movía. Mientras tecleaba una gran sonrisa divertida se le formó en el rostro, en especial cuando un momento más la escuchó moverse lentamente para irse. Fue entonces cuando se giró sobre sus talones lentamente, viendo la espalda de ella caminando tranquila sin haberlo sentido, perfecto.

Caminando tranquilamente, si forma más fácil donde no hacía nada de ruido, la tomó de la mano y la volteó para juntarla a su pecho. Pasó su otra mano por su cintura con firmeza para que no escapara, ya que con sus manos sobre los brazos de él ya había comenzado a empujarlo. Con la mano que le cogió la suya, tomó de los goggles celestes que traía y lentamente los levantó, dejándolos sobre su frente. Sin cambiar su semblante serio observó la mirada zafiro asustada de ella, eran unos ojos realmente hermosos los de ella.  
- No vuelvas escondas esa hermosa mirada de mí, que a la próxima haré explotar esos feos goggles. - Susurró cerca acercándose aún más a su rostro, incomodándola y a la vez sonrojándola fuertemente, que por su suerte el pasamontañas la cubrió al menos unos momentos antes que él se lo tomara desde el puente de su nariz lentamente, bajándolo hasta que su mano quedó afirmando el mentón de ella para que le mirase.

Nunca le quitó la vista a esos hermosos ojos, mas ni cuando él comenzó a acercarse ella los cerró, cosa la cual Mark quiso creer que fue por corresponder al beso que le iba a dar, se supone. Rozó sus labios a los suyos, seguido de un suave suspiro que le quitó todo el aliento. Laura abrió los ojos extrañada y lo vio con usa mirada y sonrisa burlona luego de su baja risa. Con la mano que le sostenía del mentón, le acarició la mejilla sólo para molestarla aún más.

- Te ves tan linda creyendo que realmente te besaría. - Comentó con prepotencia y burla. - Pero esas cosas son para otro momento... - Se detuvo un momento y la miró pícaro- Bueno, a menos que quieras ahora. –

Laura frunció el ceño y, soltándole los brazos, le dio la bofetada de su vida. Hasta llegó a ladearle el rostro, sino fuera que el la soltó a tiempo y se dejó golpear, para que no le quedara tan rojo después. Ella se plantó frente a él, roja de furia.

- ¡Sólo eres un cretino, desalmado y pervertido! - Gritó fuerte.  
Mark no se volteó ni nada, sólo dejó mostrar en una sonrisa burlona sus blancos dientes.

- Je... - Expresó, volviendo a enderezarse. Vio la espalda de Laura ya alejándose y se tocó la mejilla golpeada. La miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras retrocedía hasta llegar al panel y recargarse en él nuevamente. - Me acabas de describir en dos palabras, linda. - Murmuró con pena, se podría decir. Apoyó sus manos en el panel al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su rostro mirando el último momento antes que la puerta de salida se cerrara tras la chica de hermosos ojos.

Una gota de posó sobre su mejilla, deslizándose en ella hasta llegar así al suelo.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí dejo. Tengo algunas idea en mente, pero aun no me decido como dibujar a Mark, pero cuando lo tenga, lo subiré a Deviantart.

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado esta idea y sí no, pues bien, ni espero mucho de ella xD

Ray Out


End file.
